A little help from the past
by chantiDVcullen
Summary: Ne is a strange girl of 1915,but when she and her siblings have a discussion with their father about who is going to take his throne,they decide to leave that time,it seems to be that they ll meet L and the police team and probably help with the Kira case
1. Past

DICLAIMER: Death Note belong to Tsugumi Ōba

* * *

What in the world is that emotion call "Love"?

That "Love" everyone is talking about?

Maybe if I could be human...I would understand it...but that´s impossible...I´ll never be human and I´ll never be able to feel "Love" as everyone else...

March 12, 1915 ( Past )

- C´mon, you can do it better than that you know! - Tid said very angry. Run faster! Can you do it for once in your live well?

- ( pant ) ( pant ) Uff! Hey! Can we stop for a minute please? - Ru said as she begins to stop running without Tid´s permission.

- Oh ! c´mon Ru, this is not to hard for our training, so hurry up! - Nid said as he take the lead of his sister.

- Well...( pant ) ...you know that even if we are no humans we still have to be careful with our bodies, don´t you think the same, Ne?

Ne, that was a just a nickname that her brothers called her by, but even to her, that nickname was the only name she knew.

Her two older brothers even have nicknames , Ru and Nid , and they like them , except for Ne.

Ru, the oldest, was a very talkative and proud girl, she was 25 years old, and she was actually destinated to take the crown and the throne of her father, but to do that, firstly, she have to train to know how to lead and protect her family and town, but this duty was always impossible for her because of her pride and laziness.

Nid was the second one, he was 23 years old, Nid was a very smart guy that enjoyed to read and to annoy his sisters, he was actually a nice boy, except for the fact that he was too annoying. He always had to kept and eye on his sister Ne, not because he like it, it was just because his father ordered it.

Ne, the last, was a very strange, but beautiful girl, she was 22 years old she likes to run that much that if someone ordered it, she will run all around the world in less that a half day. Her sister Ru was always jeaolus of her, not only because she run faster than her , it was also the fact that Ne was nicer than her.

- Heyyy Ne! - Ru shouted at Ne, but the young one hadn´t seem to notice it. NE!

- Mmm? What is it, Ru? - Ne said seriously, not even caring of her sister.

- Oh nothing, dear, I was just asking you if you agreed with me but because of what I see, you appeared not to be. - Ru explain, trying to sound the same as her.

- ... It´s nothing, just keep running Ru - Ne said as she begins to run.

After that, the 3 siblins were in the dining room with their father. He didn´t appear to be happy.

- So... – the king said. How was your day? I want to hear everything, from the very start, and when I say that, you know what I mean, right Ru?, because your the one who will be ruling this land when I´m gone.

- That doesn´t even make sense... I can´t even keep up with you...and you are older than me... - Ru claim to her father.

- Oh, just because you are too slow doesn´t mean that you can´t keep up with our father, you just have to try it, but if we are talking about speed, we can talk all night about Ne, jajaja – Nid laugh.

- Stop it! - the king suddenly shout. Stop it please Nid, the only one who´s going to take my place in the future, is Ru, not Ne.

- That´s always the problem with you!, you are always talking about Ru, and what about Ne?, you always avoid her, sometimes I doubt if you consider her like your daughter...

- ENOUGH! - the king once again shouted. If you don´t stop right now I´m gonna punish you, alright, NID?.

Nid didn´t answer and slowly begin to leave the desk. He seems to be murmuring something, it seems not to be good.

Ru suddenly excused her and began to leave too, looking for her brother, Ne stayed quietly, looking down to her plate, not even wanting to face her father.

* * *

So here it is, don´t worry the death note characters will appear very soon, this is only like an introduction and just like I say before I don´t own Death Note. ^^


	2. Mirror

DICLAIMER: Death Note belongs to Tsugumi Ōba.

* * *

- Hey! Nid!, where are you going?, are you listening to me? - Ru said, almost dying of despair.

- I can´t take it anymore, I´m going! - Nid said still running up the steps. I don´t care where, but I´m not staying here anymore!

Ru reached him by the arm and pushed him to the wall, it seems that she was very angry at that moment.

- ... I want to go with you...please... - Ru said suddenly.

- ... - Nid didn´t know what to say... he felt angry, but at the same time, he wanted to hold her sister, as in gratitude.

- Jajaja ... why are you always like this, Ru?, it doesn´t matter how many times I bother you, it seems like you don´t care about it. - Nid said in a relax tone.

- ... So what? - Ru asked a little angry, still holding of her brother arm.

- ...May I ask you why? - Nid said still on his tone, trying to avoid his sister face.

- You fool!, because I´m your SISTER! - Ru said angry this time.

They were just about to leave when Ne suddenly appeared next to them, like a flash, that doesn´t seem to bother her siblings, because they all know already ... they weren´t human.

- So, what were you talking about just a moment ago? - Ne asked as the 3 of them walked to their bedrooms, she appeared to be curious in some kind of way.

- Hmm... you should ask Nid to answer you that ... I don´t think I´m the right person to tell you. - and with this, Ru close her room door in front of Ne´s face.

- OK... - Ne said. Hey Nid! what were you talking about with Ru?, please tell me.

- I´ll tell you, but in my room, dad could hear us, and I don´t want him to hear any of this, okay? - Nid said a little angry but funny at the same time.

That night, Ne and Ru went to Nid´s room, Ne waiting for an answer and Ru hoping his stupid little brother wouldn´t do anything stupid, when they came, Ni shut the door and turn off the lights, he was being very mysterious.

- Okay girls, we are going to leave this misery and sad lives we have, but to do that, we have to get that book to travel trough time, so I take the duty, and here it is!, impressive isn´t it? - Nid said very happy but still a little weird.

- What the hell were you thinking Nid?, if dad knows it we are doomed!, why can´t you think properly for once in your fucking live? - Ne shouted very angry.

- Ne is right, if dad finds out about this, we´ll get into real trouble, but you´re quite right Nid – Ru said while Ne was fighting her brother into a tickle battle. Hey? Were you listening me? GUYS!

- OH you are in such a BIG trouble Nid! - Ne shouted and suddenly stare at Ru for a minute...Ru seems to be burning like hell, that Ru´s face give Ne a chills down her spine.-

- Ah?, Ru?, why are you staring at me like that? - Ne said with fear this time.

- ... Just ...calm down a bit... okay girls, I´ve made my decision and I´m going, are you with me or against me?, decide. - Nid said with a serious tone.

- I´m with you Nid – Ru said. But where are we going?, we don´t have a place to rest, so?.

- That´s the only thing that stop us right now, but hey?, cheer up!, Ne has the ability to smell into large distances, she can find a place where we can rest and eat , right Ne?... Ne?...what are you doing?, hey...what´s that? - Nid asked curious.

- I don´t know but...it seems they are having troubles, even just worse than us... - Ne said while watching a little mirror on Nid´s wall that contain inside of it, scenes of people dying and committing suicide...Ne had never seen something like that before, well, only when she and her siblings weren´t killing a person or two during their battles and fights, but Ne wasn´t so impressed because she had seen people dying by her own hands, she wasn´t convinced that someone could kill such an amount of people, not by any methods she knew at least.

- Hmm, this is interesting... don´t you think, Ru? - Nid said making a weird and the same time, scary face, like wanting to be there to see that exaggerated amount of blood.

- Jajaja... we must go there... they might need us...especially Ne... after all... she likes very much... blood...jajaja... - Ru said as she started to laugh, making that scary face as Nid´s.

Ne on the other hand was biting his lower lip with desire letting see a line of blood going down her jaw... while looking at the mirror , she began to lick her lips.

- I´m going with you, guys... - Ne finally said.

* * *

Wii! I don´t know what to say XD


	3. Preparations

DICLAIMER: Death Note belongs to Tsugumi Ōba

* * *

- Hmm.. what do you think, Ne?, should we help them, or not? - Nid said relax.

- I know, we can solve the case here and then travel to that year and help them solve it. - Ru said.

- No. I´m not sure about the idea, Ru, I´ll like to watch them suffer...no...I got it!, let´s solve the case like Ru said, but then we are going to tease the police team to know their ability´s to solve the case, and if they win, we´ll reveal the truth to them, you can call it a tease game, guys, what do you think? - Ne said, making that scary face Nid did the other day, but Ne´s face wasn´t that scary, it was much funny, but yet scary.

- I like the idea, you are so mean Ne, so, we should get started- Ru said.

So the 3 siblings began resolving the case, Nid was in charge of discover the answer to the question: how does Kira kill?, it didn´t take him so long, 2 or 3 hours passed when finally Nid went to his conclusions, he knew Kira had an abnormal way to kill people, he wasn´t like all the other criminals, and Nid knew that, so, he began to look through his family books that weren´t normal.

- I know it´s somewhere...where...where is it? - Nid was asking himself while he was reading very quickly the pages of each book.

On those books, there was strange information about life beyond death, wich type of monsters existed and other subjects related to that, also, there was a full book about a theory that was about "shinigamis", Nid of course didn´t believe on such kind of things, but the more he read, the more he get convinced. At the end, he knew everything about the Death Note, it´s owner that was supposed to be a death god called as a "shinigami", with that, Nid successfully approved his challenge, and know he knew that Kira was killing all that people with the help of the Death Note and it´s shinigami.

All what Nid have to do know was wait for his sisters to complete their duty´s.

Ru was in charge of investigating the police team, all she have to do was looking into her room´s mirror and look for them. She was having a good time while reading the names, they actually have strange and funny names, it was shown like this:

_Kira Case:_

_Soichiro Yagami_

_Touta Matsuda ( Taro Matsui )_

_Shuichi Aizawa ( Aihara )_

_Kanzo Mogi ( Kanichi Moji )_

_Hideki Ide_

_Hirokazu Ukita ( DEAD )_

_Light Yagami_

_L Lawliet ( Ryuzaki )_

_Quillsh Wammy ( Watari )_

- Hmm... that was quite easy, je, it seems that some of them are hiding their identities, they are quite smart, if they show their real names, they´ll be kill by Kira. So, my duty is done... (sigh ) - Ru finished with this, now the only one left was Ne. But her duty wasn´t so hard, she only have to get more information about their main suspicious person, Yagami Light.

- Who are you Yagami Light? ...who are you... - Ne wondered herself, she and her siblings was all against Light, they knew he was Kira, and that he´ll be planing to kill L, the world greatest detective..., well that was just what Ne read, because she didn´t believe in this "L" to be the greatest detective, he couldn´t be... she and her brothers resolved the case in only 5 hours, and L and his police team were wasting time, when it was in front of their noses, it was Light! for god´s sake!, but...that was part of the game...they will see "L" and his team loose.

That thought make Ne laugh a little...only thinking about it make her laugh.

- Are you ready to go, guys? - Ne asked.

- Yes we are, you can do it now Nid – Ru ordered Nid.

- Alright, alright...hold off something, this will be a crazy trip! - Nid said.

The 3 siblings grabbed their hands, and like a flash, they disappeared...now they were traveling to year 2003, the year of god Kira... as if they will let that happen...

* * *

Ho! XD


	4. Gun

DICLAIMER: Death Note belongs to Tsugumi Ōba

* * *

Building Headquarters

( March , 2003 )

- Matsuda-san, can you bring me more coffee? - Ryuzaki asked but more like a question sounded like an order.

- Ryuzaki!, if you keep eating all those sweets you´re gonna get sick, seriously. - Matsuda said a little angry.

- But I have already told you that if you use your brain, then you´ll not get fat – Ryuzaki reply.

- Whatever...hmm?...what´s that sound? - Matsuda said a little nervous.

- It must be a cat or something Matsuda – Soichiro Yagami said.

- But what the hell is going to be a cat up here? - Matsuda shouted, this time with fear.

- Relax...it´s nothing, Matsuda-san – Ryuzaki said.

The noise was getting more and more closer, Matsuda was just about to freak up when suddenly something jumped infront of him.

- AHHHH! - Matsuda shouted, making the rest of the team shock, but then, they turned around to see what Matsuda saw.

- What...W..What the hell are you? - Matsuda shouted getting more and more nervous.

- Who a..are you? - Soichiro asked to the creature that was on the floor all curved up.

The creature slowly began to stretch and standing off the floor, when it looked up to the headquarter team, it showed it´s red eyes and fangs, this creature have the shape of a human body, so they thought it could be a human, but that idea blew up when they saw the red eyes and fangs.

The creature suddenly raised a hand and all of the police team threw to the floor as a way of preventing to get hurt.

- What are you doing? - the creature asked. I´m not gonna hurt you. Seriously. Stand up now!.

- What are you ? - Matsuda asked a little calm down.

- What am I? ...that´s a very good question, unfortunately, I don´t know, but I look like you!, so I must be one of your kind, don´t you think? - the creature asked.

- Ahh...mmm...I don´t know... - Matsuda said, not knowing what to say to the little creature. Yagami-san, can you please come here and tell us what is she... or it is ?

But Soichiro wasn´t that near the creature when suddenly Ryuzaki slapped his hand.

- Auch! that hurt, you know? - Yagami-san said.

- What is this? - Ryuzaki asked as he touched the creature´s hair. Can you tell us what are you?

- What makes you think I´m gonna tell you?, I´ll be going soon, I´m just waiting for my brothers. - the creature said, seemed to be angry.

- Brothers?, you have brothers?, you mean...more of your kind? - Ryuzaki asked a little curious.

- ... I´m not gonna answer any of your questions, so leave me alone. - The creature said.

- H..mm?, can you please tell us where you came from, you don´t see like you´re from here, right? - Matsuda asked the creature.

- If I tell you, you´ll think I´m crazy - The creatures answer.

- Wait, why are you so kind with him and when I ask you something you get annoyed ?– Ryuzaki said a little angry.

- You´re really annoying, you know... just wait until my brothers arrive, will you? - the creatures sound furious this time.

Suddenly something broke the window, and two like the creature were now standing up of the floor.

- Ehh? - Aizawa shouted. More of you?

- What do you mean by more of you?, you´re only humans, you´re nothing but earth´s garbage. - Ru said

- Hey! Stop it will you Ru?, have you already forgot why are we here?, we are here to play a tease game, right Nid? - the youngest creature said.

- Jajaja, that´s right...Ne – Nid said.

- So, your name is Ne – Ryuzaki said.

- Let´s get started with the game now. - Ne said, not even hearing Ryuzaki´s question. Ryuzaki noticed that and only made a angry face.

- What game? - Matsuda asked.

- Ku, ku, ku, you will see it...it is like this – Ru started. We were watching you for a long time ago, well...not that long, but we noticed about this Kira case, so we decided to help you!.

- But it´s very complicated, it´s not that easy – Aizawa said.

- Oh , don´t worry, we have already resolved it. - Ne said, when she said this, everyone except her brother gasp.

- Tha..that´s impossible, we have worked in it for about 1, 2 months and you are telling us you have already resolved it? - Matsuda said still in shock.

- Yes, got a problem with that? - Nid said.

- So...if you know who is Kira, then tell us, so we can finish this case. - Ryuzaki said.

- Ahh...no. - Ne said.

- Why not? - Ryuzaki asked a little alarmed for her answer.

- We are not going to tell you who is Kira that easily, you will have to play this tease game. - Ne said.

- Tease game? , that´s not fair!, you´re only proving us! - Soichiro said.

- Ahmmm...something like that. - Nid said.

- But don´ t worry, if we notice you can´t do it, then we will tell you who is Kira, but c´mon!, he´s right in front of your noses and you can´t see it? - Ne said. I´m wondering if you will be able to solve it...I don´t think so...

- Hey! shut up!, you don´t know anything about us, how can you say something like that! - Matsuda shouted.

- Don´t get angry, I didn´t mean it that way. - Ne said with a joking tone, this was just freaking out all the police team, even Ryuzaki.

- Stop it! - Matsuda said, he was just going to slap Ne, when suddenly Matsuda realizes, she wasn´t there anymore, he searched for her in all the room, but he didn´t find her.

Meanwhile, Ne´s brothers were sat on the floor, they seem to be bored in some kind of way, like they knew where Ne was.

- ( pant ) ( pant ) Al right! I loose! Show up Ne! - Matsuda shouted.

- Hey? what was that?, you´re supposed to be part of the police team, aren´t you?, then why you gave up so easily?. - Ne said, she was sitting on one of the corners of the room´s roof.

Everyone looked at her except for her brothers, they were astonished, how the hell did she climb up there?, and when?

- C´mon Ne, get back hereeee! - Ru shouted.

- Why?, this is kinda comfortable, you know!, I´m gonna stay here if you don´t mind - Ne said grabbing his head with her arms.

- ( sigh ) ...Nid can you let me your ... ( gasp ) - she couldn´t finished her sentence because Ryuzaki walked in front of her and asked her:

- Tell me, how did she climbed up there?, what is she? , and Ne it´s really her name?

Ru tried to get a little separated from Ryuzaki, and she managed to stand up avoiding him.

- I´ll tell you this Ryuzaki, we are no humans, but you don´t want to know all of our story, and no, Ne isn´t her real name, same as you... - Ru said. Now if you can just lend me your new gun Nid, I´m sure we should be able to start the game.

- GUN? - everyone shouted, Ryuzaki just stood there, watching Nid taking a gun off his pocket.

- Here you go, Ru – Nid said very relax, as if nothing was happening.

- Thank you – Ru said, and with this she began to point Ne with the gun. Just... a little more...and ...

- NOO! - Matsuda shouted.

- STOP YOU FREAK! - Aizawa shouted.

- YOUR GOING TO KILL HER! - Soichiro shouted.

Ryuzaki was just watching Ru pointing Ne, and how Ne didn´t care, he began to felt sick, only thinking of what would happen to Ne if Ru shoot her.

- BANG! - Rue shouted, and with this, she shooted Ne on the head, causing her to fall of the roof corner.

- Jajaja – Rue laughed, everyone was frozen, except for Nid that now was shaking his head like in dissaproval , and Ru that was cleaning the gun.

Ne stay on the place she felt with his face down, now they can see a little blood stain on the floor from Ne´s head.

* * *

Oh? I don´t know why I wrote this, but here it is!


	5. Plan

DICLAIMER: Death Note belongs to Tsugumi Ōba.

* * *

Ne began to crawl around the floor trying to stand up.

- Auch! - Ne exclaimed. You didn´t have to do that, you could just shout at me or something...you know they are humans, they could get hurt by something easily.

- Jajaja – Ru laughed. I know, I know, it´s just that you were not listening me, so I had to do it by myself.

- Stop it girls, can´t you see that our new friends are shock? - Nid said.

And he was right, the police team was paralysed,, they were probably thinking how Ne could have get unharmed of that shot.

- Don´t worry, you don´t have to, I´ll always get unharmed, even if you shot me or stab me by the back, not only me but my brothers. So relax now, you will need it. - Ne said, as she turned away from them and began to climb again to the roof´s corner.

- So... you are saying that you´re inmortal? - Matsuda asked really curious.

- Mmmm... yes. - Ru said. But remember that Ne is different from us, even if I am destinated to be queen of our land, she will always be stronger than I, not only in physically but sentimentally...but that´s another story, we can continue now with the game.

Now Ne was listening to her sister, but she couldn´t say anything, maybe she was right. Maybe she wasn´t that weak...

- Alright, but now you´re telling me what are you planning, maybe you are Kira´s spies, and you are planning to kill everyone in here – Ryuzaki said really mad.

- Don´t worry, we´ll not kill you, but that might change if Ne says so. - Nid said. So now you don´t have to worry about us but Ne. So... you accept the challenge?

Ne was still in the shadows of the roof´s corner, she knew that if she order her siblings to kill them, they will do it. But that was just in case they fail the test.

- Okay, we´ll do our best – Soichiro said, with the other members of the police team behind him inspired.

- So.. – Ne said, jumping off the roof´s corner with a evil grin . Let the game begin..

Nid looked at his sister worried, he knew she acted like this when she was excited by something, in this case, the police team´s test, and how they´ll probably get hurt, he didn´t like it at all.

- But! - Ne said. - It exist a condition for your test, we´ll be able to help you only during 2 weeks, if you fail, then you´ll get your punishment, or simply let things happen like they want it.

After saying that, Ne glance a evil look to Light, that was just standing in the middle of the HQ. It seems she was the only one that notice Light was there.

- Hm, it´ll probably be easier if you guys split up and work with one of the team. - Light said in a sarcastic tone to face Ne that now was looking at him with a really angry face.

Ne was really sure that Light wanted them to be separated to have less possibilities of wining this challenge, she just knew it.

- You okay, Ne? - Matsuda asked. You don´t see really good right now, do you want something to eat?, you might be...

- I´m okay. Ne said still looking Light.

- So, what do you say Ne? - Light asked. Do you accept my term?

Ne stayed quiet for a moment examinating Light with her eyes.

- You´re very smart, Yagami Light. - Ne said. I accept.

- Alright, so, decide who you want to work with. - Light said.

- No..I don´t want to decide it now, I´m going to watch your movements to know who is the smarter of you, but now that I think, you seem to be the smartest here, Light-kun.

- You´re wrong in there Ne – Matsuda said. The smartest in here is Ryuzaki, you know what I´m talking about.

- I don´t know what you´re talking about Matsuda-san. Or you´re saying that I should work with Ryuzaki?

- No , I´m just telling you who is the smartest here. - Matsuda said.

- Good. Becouse I´m not going to work with Ryuzaki. - Ne said.

Light was smiling now , he knew Ne will choose him obviously, and if this happens, he will seduce her to get Ryuzaki´s real name, she won´t reisist Light´s methods.

- So you are going to work with Light-kun I suppose. - Matsuda said.

- No – Ne said. Obviously not.

Light froze, all his plans were going to fail becouse of this. How was that possible?, No one had never rejected Light´s company.

- As I said before, I´m going to think about it. - Ne said. So, don´t worry, just keep acting normal. I´ll tell you who I´m working with soon.

Ryuzaki only stared at her as she climb up to the roof´s corner again, she was acting really strange, and somehow, Ryuzaki became interested in her, somehow he´ll manage to work with her to finish quickly Kira case.

* * *

Here it is!, Sorry if I´m late with the chapter. ^^


End file.
